The new girls
by steviescissorluv
Summary: There are new girls in the school, will they make friends fast? Will they make enemies? Read to find out how these three girls make it through their first year of Hollywood arts high school.
1. The three new girls

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**This is my new OC victorious story.**_

_**Here are the three OC characters that will be in this story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Name- Lynette Rosebud  
Nickname- none  
Age- 17  
Personality- quiet, mysterious, kind, creative & funny  
Fave colour- dark red  
Best friend- Cat  
Fave food/drink- pizza & diet coke  
Fave lesson at school- art  
Talent- singing & drawing  
Appearance- tall, slim, short light brown hair with blonde highlights, green eyes, fair skin, red & black glasses & long nails  
Style- tomboyish & gothic, wears whatever's comfortable & loves berets  
Crush- none  
Sexuality- straight  
Interests- art, books, music, karaoke & hiking  
How did she get into Hollywood arts?- sung a the French song 'ça ira' and the teachers were very impressed by her fluent French  
Tori- I like to talk to her about my problems & she seems like a good listener  
Jade- she doesn't scare me, we are not best friends but we do get along most of the time  
Cat- she's my best friend  
Andre- he's a good friend & I'm trying to teach him French  
Robbie- he a good friend and he speaks fluent French so I can talk to him constantly without anyone understanding a word we're saying  
Beck- I like him he is nice to talk to and he is a good friend, but he is really bad at French

* * *

Name- Zoe Rein  
Nickname- Z, Rae, & Zo  
Age- 17  
Personality- pessimistic, helpful, loud, kind, smart & inventive  
Fave colour- pale blue  
Best friend- Jade  
Fave food/drink- salad & lemon juice  
Fave lesson at school- science  
Talent- singing & inventing things  
Appearance- tall, slightly chubby, short blue hair, blue eyes & a natural tan  
Style- bright and happy colours  
Crush- Robbie  
Sexuality- bi  
Interests- science, books, computers & music  
How did she get into Hollywood arts?- she sung 'Einstein' by Kelly Clarkson and the teachers loved her voice  
Tori- I dont like her cheerfulness and optimism, but she is my friend  
Jade- she is my best friend and I love her sarcastic humour  
Cat- she kinda freaks me out sometimes but she is a good friend and a great singer  
Andre- he is a good friend and an amazing musician  
Robbie- I think he is great, he is my partner in computer science  
Beck- I dont really talk to him that much

* * *

Name- Tanya Wells  
Nickname- Tan & Annie  
Age- 17  
Personality- bossy, friendly, sarcastic & cheerful  
Fave colour- orange  
Best friend- Beck  
Fave food/drink- meat & lemonade  
Fave lesson at school- drama  
Talent- acting  
Appearance- short, curvy, wavy long blonde hair, brown eyes & pale skin  
Style- punk/rock  
Crush- Tori  
Sexuality- lesbian  
Interests- theatre, music, hard rock, movies & TV  
How did she get into Hollywood arts?- she acted out a scene from a script that she wrote for her old school  
Tori- she is so hot and I love how she is always trying to be nice to everyone  
Jade- I dont really like her that much, but I talk to her sometimes when necessary but I do sometimes like her sarcasm  
Cat- she is really funny and she is a really good friend  
Andre- I dont talk to him that much, but I like his music  
Robbie- he is really weird, but he is helpful at times  
Beck- he is my best friend and I love hanging out with him

* * *

_**Ok everyone, the next chapter will be them arriving at the school.**_

_**Dont forget to follow/favourite me and the story, and review.**_

_**Bye.**_


	2. Mon petit chaton

_**Hey everyone, sorry I have not updated in a while.**_

_**Hope you like.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**No one's POV**_

"Alright everyone! Today we have three new students joining us, they will now come up one by one and introduce themselves" Sikowitz announces after surprisingly walking through the door and not the window.

After him follows three interesting looking girls.

The first girl to walk up onto the stage is rather tall with short light brown hair with blonde highlights, she has fair skin and green eyes, she is wearing black and red glasses and she has long nails that are neatly painted black, and she is wearing a Gothic Punk Lolita Black & Red Corset Dress., with black tights and black ROCKET DOG CHOMPER BIKER BOOTs.

"Bonjour, my name is Lynette and I came to this school because of my singing" Lynette says smiling a little.

The next girl to walk up to the stage is also quite tall with short light blue hair, blue eyes and a natural tan, and she is wearing a pale blue top with capped sleeves, a short white skirt and black ankle boots.

"Hello my name is Zoe, I came to this school because of my singing as well" Zoe says politely

The last girl to walk up is short with long wavy blonde hair, brown eyes and pale skin, she is wearing a black, orange and white tartan check lace skirt, black fishnet tights, a black top that says keep calm and rock on, and black boots with spikes on.

"Hey, my name's Tanya, I came to this school because of my acting" Tanya says smiling

"You may sit your rumps in chairs now" Sikowitz announces loudly walking back onto the stage

"Hi! I'm Cat!" Cat greets Lynette happily, waving

"Bonjour petit chat à tête rouge" Lynette greets back in French, leaving Cat looking confused

"I no speak your language!" Cat says loudly and slowly

"It's French for hello little red headed Cat" Lynette explains laughing a little

"Oh! That's so cool! Do my friend Tori!" Cat exclaims excitedly, pointing to the smiling Tori sitting beside her

"Salut là fille avec de très hautes pommettes, that means; hi there girl with really high cheekbones" Lynette says to Tori in French, then in English

"Wow! That's so cool!" Tori says, looking amazed by Lynette's fluent French

"Merci Tori"

"Oh, what does that mean?" Cat asks getting even more excited, if possible

"Thank you" Lynette says

"For what?" Cat asks getting confused

"No, merci means 'thank you' in French Cat" Tori explains to the confused redhead

"Can you be my friend?" Cat asks hopefully

"Of course you can mon petit chaton avec jolie fourrure rouge" Lynette says smiling and ruffling Cat's red hair gently

"Yay! I dont know what that last bit means, but Yay!" Cat says looking confused and ecstatic at the same time

* * *

_**That is it for now, but I hope you liked it.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


End file.
